Not What You Think
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairings: Ryou–Bakura, Yami–Yugi Summary: Yugi thinks the bruises on Ryou's wrists mean Bakura is hurting him. He gets Yami to come with him and spy on them to find out. But the situation is a bit different than they think...


**Not What You Think**

* * *

  
_Ore No Koi is Japanese for 'My Love'_

* * *

"I'm telling you, I saw bruises on Ryou's wrists today," Yugi insisted. 

Yami sighed. "I can't do anything to Bakura unless I know for sure, and if Ryou doesn't say anything, how am I supposed to **be** sure?"

"We could spy on them," Yugi suggested.

After mulling the idea over for a moment, Yami said, "That idea has some merit, aibou, but even if we do catch Bakura hurting Ryou, if Ryou doesn't want me to send him to the Shadow Realm, I'm not sure I should. Bakura, tomb-robber, thief, and general no-good-nick though he may be, is still Ryou's yami. I have no real right to interfere in their relationship."

"Couldn't you cast some sort of spell on him?" Yugi asked plaintively. "So he wouldn't **want** to hurt Ryou?"

His brow furrowing, Yami said, "If Ryou loans me his Change of Heart card, then perhaps…but Ryou would have to agree to it."

"Works for me, let's go!" Yugi said, grabbing Yami's arm and tugging him out the door.

Twenty minutes later they were outside Bakura's house, which was eerily quiet. Yugi and Yami snuck around to the back, outside Ryou's bedroom window. Peeking inside, Yugi saw the room was empty.

"Maybe check Bakura's room," Yami murmured. Yugi nodded and they crept over to the next window, which was open a crack. They could hear voices coming from inside, and just listened for a few minutes without looking inside.

"I think if we put some padding on them it won't leave any bruises," Ryou said reflectively.

"You should've told me I was hurting you," Bakura said scoldingly.

Yami and Yugi exchanged puzzled looks: Bakura worried about hurting Ryou?

"I was pretty much out of it, I couldn't even form a coherent sentence," Ryou protested, and both Yami and Yugi gulped at the images those words brought to mind. "Besides, it didn't hurt then, and they don't really hurt now."

Nodding to each other, Yugi and Yami both raised up just enough to see inside – and immediately wished they hadn't.

Ryou was holding two pairs of handcuffs and looking at them speculatively, and Bakura was examining Ryou's wrists with a worried expression on his face. They were both seated on the bed. None of that was unexpected from the conversation they'd overheard – the fact that both Ryou and his yami were naked **was**.

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked worriedly, gently caressing the wrist he held.

"I'm sure," Ryou said irritatedly, yanking his wrist away. "Besides, when I tied **you** up, didn't you have bruises the next day?" Ryou arched an inquiring eyebrow.

"Yes, but still…"

"Then don't worry about it," Ryou said in pacifying voice. Dropping the handcuffs on the floor with a clatter, he pounced on Bakura and pushed him back against the bed, both of the yami's hands clasped above his head. "Besides, I think it's **my** turn to be in charge tonight." He leered down at his lover.

"O-kay," Bakura said, a sulky pout on his lips. Then he grinned ferally. "But are you sure you're not gonna need those handcuffs? After all, I'm not just gonna roll over for you; I'm gonna make you **work** for it."

Ryou's eyes glinted. "Oh, I think if you know what's good for you, you won't try and stop me." With that, he took Bakura's lips in a bruising kiss, pressing his hardening cock against the yami's own erect member. Bakura whimpered and wrapped his legs around Ryou's back, moaning and writhing against his lover.

Yugi stifled a gasp and both he and Yami slowly sank down to the ground. "I think…maybe…I was…mistaken…about their relationship," Yugi finally managed to get out.

"Well, aibou, it's not all that hard to understand – I mean, **we're** together, after all," Yami pointed out, though his hikari noticed he too was a little unnerved by what they'd just witnessed. Who knew Ryou was so **built**? Or that Bakura's air of evil menace could be so sexy?

"Yeah, I know, I just…I didn't know Ryou could be so…forceful." Yugi blushed as he thought about all that smooth, pale skin and mentally shook himself. He should **not** be thinking of things like that! "If anyone was going to be submissive in that relationship I thought it would've been him, not Bakura." Yugi looked entirely baffled.

"Well, from what we saw in there, I think they take turns, ore no koi," Yami pointed out. "Like we do." He smiled at his hikari's blush, and, rising up from his crouched position on the ground, continued, "We'd better go before they catch us." He grabbed Yugi's hand in his own and they headed back to the Game Shop.

As Yugi followed his other half he shot Yami a speculative look, wondering how hard it would be to get Yami to agree to tie **him** up.

* * *

THE END


End file.
